


Twist in the Generation

by damien_daze



Series: Twist [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha Aomine Daiki, Alpha Kagami Taiga, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Aomine Daiki, Bottom Kagami Taiga, Gentle Sex, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Akashi Seijuurou, Omega Kuroko Tetsuya, Omega Verse, Pheromones, Rutting, Top Akashi Seijuurou, Top Kuroko Tetsuya, make ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damien_daze/pseuds/damien_daze
Summary: Part 3 of the Twist series.Following the fallout of Kagami safe wording, Kuroko finds himself very alone and shut out of his mate's world. After giving him some space, He realises that he's in too deep and may need help to bring his mate back to reality. He can think of only one person who understands their world. Question is, will this person be willing to help him in such a situation?
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Aomine Daiki, Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya
Series: Twist [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631899
Kudos: 22





	Twist in the Generation

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. This is new. Lockdown really helps me write because there's hardly anything else to do. Hope ya enjoy :).

It had been a week since Kuroko’s punishment and Kagami had refused to be in the same room as him. Kuroko tried talking to him but only got silence or a door in his face. The omega slept on the sofa at night because the guest room wasn’t set up. A month later, Kuroko couldn’t bare it anymore. He’d got through to him slightly but Kagami still refused to sleep by him and talk to him.

He was desperate. He hated that Kagami had shut down and felt guilty for using the ring despite not knowing that this would be the outcome. One evening after dinner, when Kagami had gone to their room early like always, Kuroko had had enough. His attempts at communication had been shut down and it was clear his mate wasn’t getting better.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and unlocked it, heading to his contacts. It had been a while since he last spoke to this particular person, but he didn’t know who else to go to. He clicked on the name and they answer in seconds. “Tetsuya what a pleasant surprise. To what do I owe this pleasure?” the sharp voice of his former captain rang out. Kuroko couldn’t help it. He broke down crying when he heard the voice. “Akashi! I need… I need help! I’m sorry to call you like this but… I didn’t know who else to go to!” he sobs the last part out. 

Akashi tried to calm the boy down. He’d witnessed this level of distraught from Kuroko only two times before. Once when he had just presented, and once when his heat flared up for the first time after he presented. After kuroko explained what had happened, Akashi had promised to visit as soon as possible, not wanting to leave Kuroko in such a distressing situation.

It was a few days later when Akashi appeared. It was about an hour after dinner when there was a gentle knock on the door. Kagami had already gone to bed, which left Kuroko to answer. There, on the doorstep, stood Akashi and… Aomine? He was certain that he had only told Akashi of his situation and it wasn’t like him to blag to others about private stuff. “Hey Tetsu. How you holding up?” he asked gently while embracing the smaller boy.

“Not much better and a little confused. What’s Daiki doing here?” Kuroko asked, returning the hug. They came in and set their bags down by the front door then sat down, Aomine by Akashi’s feet. “This is my mate Tetsu. I discovered last year he was like Kagami and, with me being like you, we hit it straight off. Speaking of, where is he?” Akashi spoke as if it was common knowledge. Kuroko looked down and sighed. “He’s in our room. I can’t even sleep in our room because he won’t let me in. I’ve managed to get him to be in here with me but, other than that, he refuses to come near me.”

Akashi hummed in confusion. He didn’t know the alpha that well but he definitely knew this was not common behaviour for him. From the call a few nights ago, he knew that Kuroko had used a toy that had caused this situation. He also knew that Kuroko had asked if there’s anything he couldn’t use on the alpha and only got told that fleshlights was a big no. Kuroko was convinced it was the form of punishment he’d dealt out rather than the toy he used, but Akashi wasn’t convinced. 

After a while, Kuroko went and knocked on the door. “Kagami? We have guests come and say hi, yeah?” He whispered in case he was sleeping. He was about to leave when the door opened and Kagami wondered out. He looked terrible. His hair was dishevelled, his clothes were rumpled and unclean, he had huge bags under his eyes and his usually bright eyes had lost their shine and were red from crying. Kuroko’s heart shattered at the sight; guilt flowed through him like a raging storm. He had caused this.

Both of them head through to the lounge where Akashi and Aomine were. Kagami gasped in surprise. He hadn’t expected Kuroko to go to those two of all people. Mainly because Akashi was an asshole who hated Kagami with a passion, and Aomine was his rival for both the game and being Kuroko’s ‘light’. He sat by Kuroko but not directly beside him. He couldn’t help this. He couldn’t tell Kuroko what he was going through because he knew the boy would leave him and that he’d never find someone so perfect again. Sure, he could mate with another alpha, but this was heavily frowned upon in society. It still happened but it was the idea that one of those alphas would submit his or her power to the other alpha and be mounted like an omega that society had the problem with.

Kuroko let them have a talk in private. He wondered into the kitchen to make a drink. He trusted Akashi with this. His mind drifted to when he was in middle school. He had started presenting at school in the middle of the gym. He knew he had because he saw everyone stiffen and sniff the air. That’s when he first felt the slick running down his legs like he had peed himself. He collapsed as his whole body started to flame up and burn every nerve in his body at the same time. 

He doesn’t remember much after that, except waking up at home with his captain beside him. He whimpered quietly when he shifted slightly feeling the unmistakable wetness of slick between his legs. He cried as Akashi held him. Kuroko knew instantly that this was wrong. Everything hurt and that wetness was disgusting. From a young age he had wished to be an alpha, doing all he could to get stronger and prove himself, but that all went to waste. Akashi helped him through it for the first time and the next until he became part of the team and met Aomine.  
At the time, he had started suppressors so he didn’t have to go through hell again. Aomine was sweet to him, and the whole team helped him come into his power. He started dating Aomine, his light and happiness, but ended it when he knew they would end up in different schools. He lost contact with them all except Kise, who refused to leave him alone. Towards the end of that school, Akashi had become distant and cold. His eye had changed to a piercing yellow, while the other stayed its natural red. 

He was called back to the present by Aomine calling him. He went back to the living room and sat down. “Kagami has told me what happened.” Akashi said calmly. Kagami looked down and shifted slightly. Akashi had listened and advised him to tell his mate, but Kagami told him he couldn’t bring himself to. Then he asked Akashi to tell him for him. So that’s what the captain did. He sat Kuroko down and told him everything that Kagami had told him. Kuroko went from shocked to sad in seconds. He looked at his mate and was about to ask question, when Aomine whimpered and pawed at Akashi’s knee and looked up at the pink haired boy. 

Suddenly the room was filled with pheromones. Kuroko and Akashi stiffened at the smell as Kagami also whimpered at the smell. “room at the end of the hall is the guest room. You’ll find the wardrobe stocked with anything and everything you might need.” Kuroko said sharply. Akashi nodded in thanks and helped his mate to the room then locked the door. Kagami had darted off to the other room and also locked the door. Kuroko could smell his mate and it was driving him insane. Akashi was clearly surprised to see Aomine go into rut here.   
There was a good reason why alphas weren’t allowed in public when in rut. One obvious reason is that they get really aggressive and protective of their mate, but the main reason is that an alpha in rut can trigger another alpha to go into rut. if this is in public then it could and has ended in bloodshed and death, which is why alphas are banned in public until the end of their ruts. On the other hand, an omega’s heat is like a period. It won’t trigger another heat but can sync up to other omega’s heat if they’re close.

Kuroko knocked on the door but nothing happened. Kagami refused to let him in still. He curled up outside the door and broke down crying. His chest felt tight as his heart was broken further. If he had just been careful this wouldn’t have happened. He fell asleep there that night, uncomfortable and cold, but it was the closest he could get. The next day he called the school and told them what had happened. Afterwards, he sat down and curled up. How had everything gone from bad to worst in minutes?

A few days later, Kagami still hadn’t moved. The door was unlocked now so that Kuroko could get clean clothes but that was the entire interaction between them. When kuroko went in the first time, he saw that most of his clothes had be use in a nest on the bed. He smiled sadly, upset that he couldn’t help his mate out. Nesting was a serious business during a heat and was practically unheard of for an alpha to nest. Kuroko took his school uniform as well as some casual clothes and underwear so he didn’t have to disturb Kagami again. 

Two weeks later, Akashi and Aomine left. That meant Kuroko was back to just being with Kagami. He went back to school and to basketball without Kagami. It was at the end of practice that he got a searing pain in his neck, below where his mark was. He grabbed his neck and collapsed from the pain. Aida rushed over and crouched down, helping him to sit up. Kuroko said he was fine but, when he went to stand up, his legs gave out and he fell again. Hyuga came over and took in a sharp breath. He could smell it before he could see it. He removed Kuroko’s hand from his collar bone and confirmed what he knew already. 

It was like the scar was on fire. The bite mark was glowing and shrinking, removing itself from the shoulder of the young omega. This meant only one thing, that Kagami had rejected Kuroko as his mate. His mark was being removed and freeing the boy from his alpha. This would only happen if a massive amount of distrust was held in the bond or that the alpha had found another omega and left without explanation. It was rarer than it sounds.

The coach had had enough! She was done with Kagami skipping practice and hated that Kuroko had to suffer for something she knew he didn’t cause. She phoned the boy up and spoke calmly. Kagami had explained why he was distancing himself, to which Aida argued that Kuroko would have never done something like that. She told him that Kuroko had collapsed for some unknown reason. Hyuga tapped her on the shoulder and took the phone and explained about the mark removal. 

That got the alpha to snap back to reality. Throughout the last month and a bit, he had only focused on himself and pushed away the one person who had tried to stand by him and help him through everything. He pushed him away and now he’s no longer his mate. He hung up, got dressed and raced to school as fast as possible. When he got to the gym, he saw kuroko curled up shaking. Aida was beside him stroking his hair and talking to him. When he walked in, it was like he had walked straight into a wall. He could smell the slick but distress and pain were overpowering the smell of need.

He ran over and pulled the boy into his lap. “Tetsu? I’m so sorry! I never meant to do this… I’m- I’m so sorry!” He cried into the shoulder that once held his bite mark. Kuroko whimpered and hugged Kagami close. He needed him but was afraid to ask in case it set the alpha into another month of isolation. Kagami grabbed his stuff and helped Kuroko to stand. “how are you getting home?” Aida asked cautiously. There was no way they were going to walk home in Kuroko’s state. She drove them home then left.

Up in their flat, Kuroko collapsed on the couch and curled up in pain. He was home but he no longer felt welcome on the alpha’s turf. He was wrong, rejected and now in an alpha’s turf which was very dangerous. Kagami sat beside him and pulled him on his lap. “I’m so sorry Kuroko! I… I never meant for this to happen. I was in a meltdown and shut you out…” He bawled into Kuroko’s chest. The omega wrapped his arms around the alpha’s neck and hugged him tightly. “I’m sorry Kagami. I should have checked on your limits. I pushed too far and I deserved this.” Kuroko said tiredly. He hadn’t had a good night’s rest for a month and a half, and now was going through an immensely painful heat. 

Kagami carried him to their room and got him comfy. He couldn’t wait to mate but Kuroko looked shattered. Kuroko pulled him onto the bed with him and started to kiss his sweet spots. Kagami groans and pulls him on top having missed his soft touch but he pulls himself away slightly and looks at Kuroko. “Tetsu don’t push. Your- “

“I’m in pain, I’m horny and I need you… oh right… sorry…” he got off of Kagami and made his way to the lounge where he curled up again. Of course, Kagami wouldn’t want him back again because no amount of apologises could fix that. Kagami sat beside him again. “Tetsu I need you too. C’mon. please?” he said as he offered his neck as temptation. It worked and soon they were in their room naked.

Tonight didn’t call for toys or hash words. Tonight was gentle and calm, it was about sorry and makeups. Kuroko opened him up gently then pushed in and stopping when he was fully in. He checked to see if Kagami was alright, kissing him as he went. When Kagami groaned and told him to move, he did so starting at a slow pace before building speed. Hot open-mouthed kisses burned their skin as teeth grazed the skin between those open lips.

Both were moaning quietly and panting, the pressure in their stomachs building as they both made their way to the glands sat in the crook of their necks. Then, in the heat of their orgasm, they bite down hard, sealing their bond again. To them, it was beautiful. It held a promise that no secrets were to be held between them. Kuroko cleaned the bare minimum then collapsed on top of his mate and fell asleep. He didn’t wake up until late the next day, still in the arms of his lover.   
After a few more weeks, things were back to normal. The duo was stronger than ever, both in game and in general life. They teased and poked each other and Kuroko still terrified everyone with his sudden appearances and disappearances, but overall, they were happy.

One night after dinner, the two sat cuddling on the couch watching tv. Except Kagami was watching the blue boy in his arms. Kuroko looked up and kissed him. “I love you Taiga.” Kagami sat there in shock. It was the first time those words had been uttered between them and he was surprised that he said it after everything that happened. Kuroko was the type of person who overthought every word and phrase before he spoke, unless he knew the person well because then he had no filter, so he must have thought this over before saying it.  
He smiled and kissed him back. “I love you too, Tetsuya.” The tv lay forgotten as the two boys focused on each other’s lips, hands roaming everywhere as they tried to get impossibly closer to each other. That was how they spent their nights. Making sure that the other knew how much he was loved. It was beautiful.


End file.
